De monstruos y héroes
by konfus
Summary: Su padre aseguró que la sola mención de su nombre haría ilusionar a niños de tierras lejanas cuando fuera mayor. Le prometió que sería el protagonista de grandes hazañas. Mas nunca aclaró si ése protagonismo lo obtendría siendo el héroe o el monstruo de su historia.
1. Kraken

**Prólogo. El monstruo llamado Kraken**

—

* * *

_«El nombre del Kraken se originó en las lenguas nórdicas, a partir del término 'krake' que designa a un animal enfermizo o deforme.»_

* * *

—

Ésta historia trata sobre un joven valiente, nacido durante una noche de tormenta en un lugar apartado de la civilización.

Su hogar era frío. Aunque claro, al principio él no fue consciente de ello puesto que jamás había conocido una tierra diferente. La nieve se instaló como un escenario diario desde su nacimiento, por lo que le resultaba inconcebible imaginar un mundo sin ella, o sin las luces danzantes del cielo al anochecer.

Su familia era pequeña pues en su casa solo convivían él y su padre, tenían otros parientes pero éstos vivían lejos, en las ciudades. No los conocía porque según su progenitor las ciudades estaban llenas de personas crueles y eran demasiado peligrosas para un chico de su edad, así que, cuando se volvía necesario conseguir algo de ellas el mayor se marchaba sin compañía durante unos pocos días para ir a buscarlo. Mientras tanto el niño siempre aguardaba dentro de casa obedientemente su regreso, porque las ciudades eran peligrosas por sus habitantes, sí, pero aquél bosque en el que vivían también lo era por los mismos motivos. Si por cualquier razón necesitaba salir, debía asegurarse antes de que no había nada ni nadie alrededor de la casa.

Su padre era muy bueno contando historias, las cuales siempre conseguían fascinarlo. Cada vez que terminaba un trabajo con éxito —como escribir o recitar el alfabeto, barrer los pisos, poner los platos sobre la mesa o simplemente irse a la cama temprano—, su padre a cambio le narraba alguna nueva épica asegurando que algún día, cuando creciera, él sería capaz de vivir una aventura incluso más memorable que conseguiría ilusionar de igual modo a muchos chicos de otras tierras.

Cuando se encontraba solo, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del niño era dibujar sobre las ventanas de su hogar, pues para hacerlo solo necesitaba exhalar frente al cristal y, si el resultado final no le agradaba, simplemente podía borrarlo con la manga de su ropa y volver a empezar; aunque claro, cuando el resultado sí era de su agrado tampoco podía obligarlo a permanecer allí. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba dando vueltas por la casa para luego recostarse en el suelo, el sillón o incluso la mesa si se encontraba demasiado perezoso como para regresar a su cama. Si a veces decidía salir, lo hacía solo para perseguir roedores que alcanzaba a divisar correteando afuera desde las ventanas, aunque nunca conseguía atraparlos; por supuesto, se aseguraba de ser él el único perseguidor en esas travesías antes de poner un solo pie fuera de casa.

El padre de ese chico era un buen padre, pues durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos siempre buscó hacer lo mejor para su hijo, muy a su manera. A hablar, escribir, leer y desarrollar su imaginación; entretanto olvidó enseñarle un par de cosas muy importantes, que se presentaron luego como un problema.

Le enseñó a sobrevivir, mas no cómo vivir.

Le enseñó cómo cazar y pescar, mas no se molestó en explicarle lo que era la muerte en profundidad.

El hombre no era joven, pero su mujer sí lo había sido, y en un principio tenían planeado que ella sería la que se encargara de su hijo hasta que éste fuese mayor, aunque por un motivo u otro al final sus papeles se mezclaron. Naturalmente, el frío no perdona la edad ni el deterioro del cuerpo que ésta conlleva.

Una tarde, cuando el niño tenía apenas cinco años, su padre se detuvo.

Simplemente dejó de moverse y, sentado en el sillón, se quedó mirando al suelo con la cabeza gacha. El chico trató de llamar su atención de muchas maneras distintas, mas ninguna consiguió hacerlo reaccionar; ni siquiera obtuvo un parpadeo. Tras mucho pensarlo, supuso que estaba haciendo lo mismo que algunos lagartos y osos hacían durante el invierno; que estaba durmiendo para reponer fuerzas, en un sueño profundo que no debía ser interrumpido.

Pensó en seguir su ejemplo y dormir durante algunos meses a su lado, pero no tardó ni una semana en darse por vencido pues el hambre lo acechaba a cada minuto. Supuso entonces que cuando fuera mayor sería capaz de hibernar correctamente.

Durante varios días no hubieron cambios en su rutina: verificar por la mañana que solo él estuviera despierto por los alrededores y salir en silencio de la casa, con cuerda y una caña en mano para poder pescar en el río más cercano, regresar a casa con uno o dos peces, cocinar y dormir. Cada día echaba un vistazo a su padre para confirmar que nada perturbase su sueño y cada día lo encontraba igual al anterior, sin cambios notables.

Estaba seguro de que su padre despertaría al acabar el invierno, así que solo debía aguardar.

Pero una mañana un extraño se apareció frente a él, al otro lado del río que frecuentaba. Por la distancia y corriente que los separaba, no se asustó ni corrió de regreso a la cabaña; por su parte, aquél hombre tampoco realizó movimientos bruscos. Luego de un tiempo de quedarse ambos quietos, el hombre dio media vuelta y se adentró al bosque del otro lado del río.

El niño no esperaba encontrárselo nuevamente, así que prosiguió con su rutina sin pensar mucho en el suceso.

Mas al día siguiente aquél extraño se encontraba de pie frente a su casa. Era el mismo hombre, de cabello color agua, con un abrigo que lo cubría por completo y una gran caja en la espalda; una caja que a priori el niño pensó era similar a la que su padre cargaba cuando salía a talar madera, pero al verla más de cerca no pudo sino dudar. Lo observó detenidamente desde la ventana de su habitación y el hombre lo miró de vuelta. Las cejas del hombre eran extrañas.

El niño se preguntó qué podría querer aquél sujeto, y si es que había llegado desde alguna ciudad. Pero recordó las contadas ocasiones en que algunos «exploradores» se perdieron anteriormente en el bosque y cómo su padre siempre se mostró amable con ellos, incluso dejándolos entrar a la casa. Era un extraño, pero su presencia no le causaba temor.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta y al abrirla verificó que el hombre seguía unos cuantos metros lejos de la entrada. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

—¿Eres un explorador?

Una de las cejas del hombre se levantó de forma graciosa.

—Sí, lo soy.

Definitivamente, para el niño, aquél sujeto no era una mala persona. Así que abrió la puerta al completo.

—Si tienes frío, puedes pasar.

El hombre, entonces, avanzó hacia él sin prisa.

El niño cerró la puerta una vez que el explorador cruzó el portal. Teniendo la caja justo en frente, estuvo entonces seguro de que no era como la de su padre, mas tampoco se asemejaba a las cosas que otros exploradores llevaban; tenía dibujos hermosos y brillaba como el sol que rara vez era capaz de ver por entre las nubes. Se había visto tan atraído por el objeto que no prestó atención al hombre hasta que éste habló.

—Oye, niño —el hombre volteó a verlo con una expresión seria y extendió una mano en dirección a la habitación contigua—. Allí, ¿quién es el que está allí sentado?

—Es mi padre, está hibernando —agachó la cabeza porque le apenaba admitir que él mismo no era capaz de hibernar todavía, aunque volvió a levantarla tras pensar que aquél hombre frente a él tampoco lo era, por lo que seguramente aún era joven. Se encontró con que el hombre se mantenía viendo a su padre fijamente—. ¿Pasa algo?

El hombre puso su atención sobre el niño una vez más. Resulta ser que, efectivamente, aquél hombre no era tal cosa, pues con suerte podía ser considerado un adolescente y la situación en la que se encontraba era desconcertante; pero el niño a su lado no tenía idea de ello. Finalmente el explorador decidió quitarse la caja de la espalda y la dejó en el suelo, entonces se acercó al chico y se agachó, dejando una rodilla en el piso, para quedar cara a cara con él.

—¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Isaak.

—Bien, Isaak, eres bueno pescando, ¿me equivoco? —el niño sonrió—. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando los peces que consigues se encuentran fuera del agua?

—Mueren.

—Correcto —entonces el hombre respiró hondo—. Dime Isaak, ¿cómo diferencias a un pez muerto de uno vivo?

—Los muertos no se mueven.

—… Ni tampoco respiran, Isaak —el hombre volvió a ponerse de pie—. Los peces dejan de moverse porque ya no pueden respirar. Cuando los osos entran en estado de hibernación, suelen respirar más lentamente, pero no dejan de hacerlo. No pudiste no haberte dado cuenta, de que tu padre ha dejado de respirar hace tiempo.

—¿Por eso es que ya no se mueve?

—Ha muerto.

—Pero ni siquiera ha sangrando, y él no es un pez —el pequeño se acercó a su padre y lo revisó con la vista una vez más, no había nada malo con él, ninguna clase de herida fatal. Excepto que, efectivamente, tal cual dijo el explorador había dejado de respirar; no es que él hubiera fallado en notarlo antes, sino que no le había dado importancia.

—No puedo decirte la razón por la cual su corazón ha dejado de latir, pero es un hecho que ha ocurrido —el explorador se acercó al cuerpo del padre y luego de decir algo extraño en voz baja forzó los ojos del muerto a cerrarse—. Un pez, un oso, un humano como tu padre, tú o yo mismo… Todos morimos en algún momento, Isaak. Es el destino de todo ser vivo.

El niño no pensaba que él fuese lo mismo que un oso, ni mucho menos un pez, pero supuso que el respirar (cosa que todos ellos hacían) les permitía caer en la misma categoría de «ser vivo». Él había aprendido un par de cosas sobre ese concepto: que tanto animales como plantas eran seres vivos capaces de respirar, comer y crecer así como lo hacían él y su padre; aunque por entonces solo había atendido las explicaciones de los exploradores a medias porque había esperado que la historia interesante que prometieron contarle fuera diferente, con más acción.

Recordando aquél suceso, Isaak vio con ilusión al explorador que observaba a su padre entrecerrando los ojos. Se acercó al hombre y tiró ligeramente de su abrigo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el hombre parpadeó un par de veces al verlo.

—Oh… Camus.

—Entonces, ¿puedes contarme historias sobre tus viajes, Camus? —la expresión graciosa regresó a su rostro un momento e Isaak debió contener la risa en esa ocasión.

—Creo que primero deberíamos hacernos cargo de él —inclinó la cabeza en dirección al cuerpo del padre.

La inocencia es usualmente asociada a una imagen de pureza en términos de pensamiento. Mas aquél día en ese lugar apartado de la civilización, donde el «explorador» Camus esperaba ser el único poseedor de respuestas e incógnitas, el joven aprendió algo inesperado tras ver la mueca impregnada de recelo en el pequeño Isaak, el cual había sido criado bajo el concepto de la supervivencia del más apto.

—No tengo ganas de comerme a mi padre. Mejor dejémoslo así.

La inocencia puede resultar aterradora. Sobretodo mezclada con falta de conocimiento.

—

* * *

_«Por supuesto, para __que sea__ apreciado como tal, un monstruo requiere tener __un__ gusto __particular __por la carne humana._

_Se dice que el Kraken podía devorar de un solo bocado a toda la tripulación de un barco.»_

* * *

—

Ésta historia trata sobre un joven valiente que perdió a su familia de sangre siendo tan solo un niño, mas tuvo la fortuna de encontrar un buen reemplazo.

Isaak era un chico que amaba viajar. Su primer hogar, nevado en un buen día y tempestuoso en uno malo, se volvió una posibilidad más que una regla con el pasar del tiempo; claro que, eso no era algo que hubiera podido averiguar por cuenta propia y era consciente de ello. Si fue capaz de aventurarse a conocer nuevos lugares, fue únicamente gracias a la amabilidad de Camus, el joven explorador que decidió hacerse cargo de él.

El suyo era probablemente el mejor «hermano» —manera en que se presentaban cada vez que llegaban a un sitio nuevo— que podría haber conseguido. Camus siempre se mostraba tranquilo al momento de tratar tanto con los adultos (que a Isaak no solían caerle bien, sobretodo las mujeres) como con otros chicos más jóvenes; era un cocinero decente, cosa que Isaak confirmaba de buena fe y primer bocado; y conocía historias incluso más asombrosas que las que su padre solía contarle tiempo atrás. Las historias de Camus iban mucho más allá de mitos sobre monstruos, dioses y batallas antiguas; sus historias eran narraciones de sus propias experiencias y enfrentamientos con criaturas y personas increíbles. Isaak era consciente de que las noches en que Camus desaparecía dejando solo una nota tras de sí donde prometía regresar pronto, eran las ocasiones en que aquellas experiencias tenían lugar, pues el joven tampoco lo negaba. El niño siempre insistía en querer acompañarlo mas el mayor conseguía escabullirse de una forma u otra.

Aunque había ciertas cosas sobre las cuales Camus se negaba a hablar, solía resolver todas las dudas de Isaak sin importar que tan irracionales pudieran parecer a primera oída.

¿Por qué hay diferentes baños para niños y niñas?. ¿Las estrellas se apagaron?. ¿Cómo hace la gente para adiestrar lobos?. ¿Por qué alguien querría comprar azul y rojo si al final va a usar violeta?. ¿Qué ocurre si dejas de respirar de un momento a otro mientras no te presto atención?. ¿Es divertido nadar?. ¿Ésta moneda le pertenece al tipo del dibujo?. ¿No es extraño que haga tanto calor en invierno?

Camus, para Isaak, se volvió un ejemplo a seguir en poco tiempo. Deseaba ser como él en todos los aspectos posibles: tranquilo, amable, inteligente y fuerte; deseaba ser capaz de ayudar a otros, tal como Camus lo había ayudado —y continuaba ayudando— a él.

Se encontraban abordo de un tren rumbo al sur cuando Isaak decidió seriamente dejar de considerar a Camus su «hermano». Lo había aprendido para ese momento, que las personas que enseñan a otros cosas que no pueden averiguar por sí mismos son llamadas «maestros» y que cuando tienes uno para guiarte te conviertes en su «alumno» o «aprendiz». Mas no era lo único que había aprendido, al ver a Camus interactuar con otras personas en muchas lenguas y regiones distintas, encontró un patrón y entendió que había otros como él, los cuales eran siempre capaces de hablar un idioma en particular; tras mucha persistencia consiguió que uno de ellos le explicara en secreto que ellos eran conocidos como «santos».

Le dolió un poco comprender que Camus no era un explorador y que por tanto le había mentido durante mucho tiempo. Pero aquél sentimiento fue opacado con rapidez gracias a la nueva idea que se formó en su mente.

El ocaso estaba cerca e iluminaba el interior del tren con una luz dorada, Camus le había avisado que lo mejor era dormir temprano y bien abrigado ya que llegarían a su destino en la mañana; confiando en que le haría caso y pensaría irse a dormir enseguida, el mayor tomó un libro que había dejado a medio acabar en la última ciudad que visitaron. Isaak lo interrumpió antes de que consiguiera abrirlo.

—Camus —el mayor volteó a verlo—. ¿Me explicarías lo que es el cosmos?

Aquél era un concepto que oyó con frecuencia durante los encuentros con otros santos, siempre halagando a Camus por ser poseedor de un cosmos excepcional; razón por la cual Isaak lo tomó como un sinónimo de inteligencia y no se molestó en preguntar hasta que el amable santo que accedió a explicarle sobre ellos aclaró que no era lo que creía, mas no tuvo tiempo de explicar lo que significaba en realidad. El mayor se mostró sorprendido un instante, al siguiente frunció el ceño, y a continuación regresó a un rostro sin expresión particular.

—¿Quieres la versión tradicional? —Isaak asintió algo dubitativo—. El cosmos... el cosmos lo es todo. Tú, yo, el planeta, las estrellas e incluso el aire, todo es parte del cosmos.

El chico intentó por varios minutos comprender cómo algo así podía ser excepcional respecto a Camus, mas acabó por entender que había sido burlado. Cuando el mayor no quería contestar algo, solía dar una respuesta, si bien no falsa, diferente a la esperada. Supo que lo que dijo era cierto, pues no solía inventar mentiras de la nada, pero no era su verdad.

—¿Cómo es el cosmos para los santos? —supo que había hecho la pregunta correcta cuando la sorpresa no dejó el rostro de Camus apenas apareció, de hecho se mantuvo allí un largo rato.

—Eso es un poco más complicado de explicar —era poco común que Camus suspirase, pero lo hizo en ese momento—. Prometo que te lo contaré mañana, ahora deberías dormir, Isaak.

El niño obedeció, pues entendía que su acompañante habría preferido evitar ese tipo de conversaciones por algún tiempo más extendido y además seguro estaba preguntándose cómo había conseguido aprender sobre los santos, siendo que él mismo jamás pronunció una palabra al respecto.

Isaak observó por fuera de la ventana el paisaje de unas montañas que no parecían tener final, la luna sobre ellas y los campos que hasta hacía unas horas eran de un verde vibrante eran teñidos por una capa grisácea. Le pareció una buena escena que apreciar antes de cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte, se prepararon para continuar con su camino a pie. En el trayecto, Camus empezó su explicación sobre el cosmos y le mostró cómo era capaz de hacer que nevara a su alrededor por propia voluntad, independientemente de la estación, clima y condiciones del terreno. Afirmó que él también tenía el potencial para hacer algo como aquello, que pudo hacerlo toda su vida, solo que todavía no sabía cómo y aprender tomaría un tiempo.

Lo último que hizo Isaak fue desanimarse ante aquella advertencia.

Según Camus seguían en el mismo país al cual llegaron tres días atrás, aunque a Isaak le parecía demasiado distinto para ser cierto; mientras más al sur llegaban, más frío era todo. Hicieron una pausa en la noche, solicitando hospedaje en una iglesia local. Una pequeña parroquia infestada por imágenes de santos en las paredes en la cual, obligatoriamente, Camus debió explicarle entonces otra diferencia entre los santos tradicionales y los de su clase: los santos de Atenea existían para proteger la paz en la Tierra y, con ese fin en mente, entrenaban una capacidad que raramente despertaba en los seres humanos para volverse más fuertes; la capacidad de utilizar el cosmos a voluntad.

Por cuenta propia el mayor decidió explicar qué rango de santo era abriendo la caja dorada que siempre llevaba consigo frente Isaak por primera vez. Le presentó su armadura, la armadura dorada de Acuario, que le concedía cierto título entre los suyos.

—Usualmente me conocen como Camus, el caballero de oro de Acuario —dijo sin especial orgullo, cosa que extrañó un poco a Isaak, aunque no se atrevió a señalarlo. Además, el pequeño tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¿Puedo tocarla?

Camus le dio permiso para hacerlo, mas cuando su mano se encontraba a menos de un centímetro de distancia de la máscara dorada, se echó atrás en el intento. Isaak parpadeó un par de veces, seguro de que la había visto moverse, pero al inspeccionarla no percibió ningún cambio real; pasó entonces la vista desde la máscara de mujer hacia el rostro de su dueño, el cual lo observaba con un aparente mejor humor.

—No te atacará, de hecho le agradas, seguramente porque tu cosmos es similar al mío. Tal vez algún día seas capaz de comunicarte con ella.

—¿Las armaduras pueden hablar?

—Éstas en particular, tienen una voluntad impresionante que les permite hacer varias cosas inusuales.

Isaak observó la máscara fijamente un buen rato, hasta que pensó verla sonreír; lejos de volver a asustarse, sonrió de regreso. Entonces volvió su atención hacia el mayor, poniéndose de pie; de seguro Camus ya sabía lo que iba a decir incluso antes de llegar a abrir la boca.

—¿Me enseñarás a ser un santo, Camus?, ¿serías mi maestro?

—Sé por experiencia que decirle que no a chicos tan testarudos como tú resulta inútil. Pero, debo advertirte que no será fácil.

—Nunca pensé que lo sería —aquello, pronunciado con total confianza en sí mismo, definitivamente consiguió mejorar el humor de Camus, quien amagó una sonrisa por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

Esa noche su relación se modificó apenas un poco, mas su destino no cambió.

Al día siguiente continuaron su viaje hacia el sur, abordando al mediodía un buque en compañía de un grupo de investigadores dispuestos a encontrar algo en el desierto helado de la Antártida. Habían cruzado por varios países en los cuales las personas hablaban una misma lengua para llegar hasta allí, y con el tiempo Isaak empezó a entender un poco del idioma; consiguió oír las palabras «poderoso», «mentira», «dioses» y «suicidas» durante una discusión entre algunos de los tripulantes. Camus aconsejó que los ignorase.

Habían surcado el Mar Báltico en un barco distinto a aquél, mucho más chico, y habían cruzado dos océanos por aire en un avión que Isaak en un principio confundió con una ballena. El buque, a diferencia del primer barco, era lo suficientemente grande para permitirles esconderse de las miradas curiosas en distintos lugares; sobretodo fue un alivio, como siempre, que consiguieron con rapidez un sitio seguro en el cual ocultar la caja dorada de Camus. En un inicio Isaak no entendía el motivo de hacer algo así, pero tras haber presenciado en una ocasión cómo una mujer intentaba llevarse su carga mientras ellos descansaban —sin ninguna clase de progreso y seguida por una severa reprimenda de parte del joven de cabello azul en un idioma impronunciable— comprendió que lo hacían para evitar problemas y llamar atención indeseada.

El trato con los tripulantes, más allá de alguna que otra mirada incrédula o molesta, resultó ser bueno durante los siguientes dos días que les tomó llegar a «tierra». Un hombre en particular, de cabello rosado que constantemente buscaba hablar con él durante las comidas, parecía muy entusiasmado en enseñarle su idioma; mientras tanto Camus solía hablar con el jefe de la investigación o el capitán del buque sobre algo que calificaba de secreto. A falta de algo mejor para hacer, Isaak trató de aprender el idioma de ese marinero amigable.

Solo le llevó un día comprender porqué aquél marinero se portaba tan amablemente con él, pues el mismo explicó que le recordaba a su hermano menor, al cual no había visto en mucho tiempo debido al trabajo. No era un explorador o un aventurero, por lo que tenía un hogar estable, pero le resultaba complicado regresar a éste.

Al siguiente día Isaak decidió contarle parte de su historia, centrándose en su compañero, quien nunca antes había mencionado un hogar al cual deseara regresar.

—El capitán lo llama un héroe. No he conocido a otros antes pero, de ser cierto, estoy seguro de una cosa. Su hogar se encuentra en donde lo necesiten.

—¿Un héroe? —Isaak no supo si debía corregirlo, siendo que quizás Camus prefería mantener su identidad en secreto ante esa gente, pero el término usado por el marinero resultaba nuevo para él.

—Un tipo poderoso que salva gente cuando se lo necesita. Aunque, bueno, tal vez ese sea solo Superman, a otros tenés que llamarlos por su nombre o alguna frase ridícula para que te hagan caso —explicó con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Isaak consiguiera preguntar quién era el llamado Superman, el capitán entró a la sala y avisó que estaban próximos a echar anclas, por lo que todos debían tomar sus posiciones; Camus llegó justo detrás e indicó a Isaak que lo siguiese. El chico fue tras él, pensando en lo que el marinero le había contado; supuso que Camus, según recordaba en sus historias, era el tipo de héroe que debía ser llamado primero. Siguiendo ese pensamiento concluyó que si se encontraban en ese momento en ese lugar específico, no era simplemente por la llamada a la aventura que suele guiar a los exploradores, como Camus le había explicado tiempo atrás.

Se encontraban allí porque alguien necesitaba de su ayuda.

La ayuda de Camus, no la de Isaak. El chico sintió que estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando pensó aquello, pues la idea lo hizo sentir extraño de una manera inexplicable. Mas no tardó en entender la razón, al ver a Camus sacar su caja de oro del escondite que habían encontrado; se sentía como una carga. Había oído de esa clase de malestar antes, sobretodo por parte de hombres mayores y niños pequeños con familias pobres, aunque en su momento no los había entendido.

—Oye —aunque intentaba dejar de hacerlo, estaba seguro de que seguía juntando las cejas sobre el puente de su nariz. Camus apenas volteó a verlo—. Si te resulta molesto tener que llevarme contigo, o te llega a impedir salvar a otras personas, puedes dejarme atrás.

El joven de cabello azul entrecerró los ojos un momento. Al siguiente miró hacia otro lado y continuó su tarea de levantar la pesada caja dorada —una vez Isaak intentó cargarla él mismo y no consiguió siquiera moverla— para aferrarla a su espalda. Entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta, aparentemente ignorando al otro chico en la habitación, mas en mitad del pasillo se detuvo un instante para revolver el cabello del menor.

—Apenas ayer por la noche seguías balbuceando sobre lo emocionado que estabas por ser mi alumno. Si vas a darte por vencido sin siquiera haber empezado, entonces, no me sigas cuando salga por esa puerta.

Palabras frías y contundentes, sin despecho ni ira, pensadas para que su receptor las procesase rápido. Al oírlas, Isaak volvió a sentir que su rostro cambiaba por cuenta propia, abriendo los ojos tanto como era capaz. Cuando lo entendió, Camus ya había cruzado bajo el marco de metal y estaba a punto de desaparecer de su campo de visión, por lo que su decisión fue instantánea; con el primer paso, casi se tropezó sobre la nada, pero al segundo consiguió estabilizarse y corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás del mayor.

Camus no aguardó por él, pero aligeró el paso cuando Isaak comenzó a mostrarse cansado de seguir su ritmo. Se detuvieron en dos ocasiones, la primera para despedirse del capitán, y la segunda para conversar con el jefe del equipo de investigación. Fue la primera ocasión en que Camus no envió a Isaak a otro lugar antes de hablar con aquél hombre bajo la indicación de que debían mantener la privacidad.

—Una vez más, agradezco que se haya prestado a ayudarnos, sinceramente no imaginaba que nadie fuera a responder —dijo el investigador.

—Como ya le he dicho, es nuestro deber velar por la protección de las personas. Además, es mejor perder tiempo y que resulte no ser nada, que arriesgarse a no controlar algo cuando todavía no ha causado mayores problemas.

—Sobre el tiempo, caballero, sobre eso quería hablar también —el semblante del hombre, que anteriormente había sido animado, cambió a uno preocupado—. Nos vamos a quedar cinco días en el terreno, pero el límite es ése, ¿cree que va a ser suficiente?

—Incluso creo que es demasiado —Camus miró a Isaak en ese momento—. Diría que, como mucho, volveremos ésta noche para la hora de la cena.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —ahora, el sujeto se veía molesto. Su rostro enrojeció en un instante—. Además, ¡¿pensás llevarte al nene con vos?!

Isaak se sorprendió por el arrebatamiento y dio un paso atrás, pero Camus se mantuvo firme en su posición, con el hombre enfrente, mirándolo con una superioridad apenas partida por la incredulidad.

—Es lo que pienso hacer, señor. Y si lo que pesa en su consciencia es no tener pruebas de mi palabra, juro traerle una muestra de que el problema se ha solucionado cuando regresemos. Si es que existe uno para empezar, quiero decir.

El hombre se alejó con pies de plomo luego de mascullar un «Podés hacer lo que quieras». Camus lo observó marcharse e Isaak lo imitó, sin saber qué más podía hacer. Cuando el hombre se perdió en uno de los pasillos de la nave, el chico tosió.

—¿Siempre es así? —cuestionó en su lengua materna.

—Tener un temperamento volátil no es necesariamente malo, solo está preocupado, Isaak. Deberíamos irnos ya —en lugar de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, Camus se arrodilló y ajustó un poco las correas de su caja dorada—. Iremos más rápido si vas a mi ritmo, así que ¿puedes subir solo? —hizo un gesto con el rostro, apuntando al objeto en su espalda.

—¿No seré una carga?

—Ni te sentiré —aseguró Camus—, de hecho, serías más una carga si me pidieras ir a pie —añadió tras ver la duda de su compañero—. Entonces, ese tipo tendría razón y probablemente cinco días podrían no ser suficientes...

—Bueno, ¡bien!, ya lo entendí —con un suspiro, Isaak trepó hasta la cima de la caja, sobre la cual se sentó; aquello no era cómodo en absoluto—. Ya está —avisó.

Camus se puso de pie y el chico buscó aferrarse a cualquier cosa por la falta de equilibrio que sintió en ese momento; resultó ser el cabello del mayor. Era más suave de lo que había imaginado, pero lo soltó rápidamente una vez la estabilidad regresó, aunque mantuvo las piernas sobre sus hombros porque no sabía en dónde más ubicarlas. Su padre alguna vez lo había cargado de esa manera mientras recogían madera en el bosque, pero la sensación resultaba sustancialmente distinta; para empezar, Camus no era tan alto como su padre y desde entonces él mismo había crecido un poco.

—Isaak —el niño ya se esperaba alguna reprimenda, pero el muchacho tenía algo diferente en mente—. Agarrate fuerte, no me importa a qué, si te sueltas aunque sea un segundo y caes será difícil encontrarte después.

Inseguro aunque sin más opciones, Isaak volvió a poner sus manos sobre el cabello de Camus y cerró los puños con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo intentando no causarle daño al mayor. Al no recibir quejas, dijo con voz queda que se encontraba preparado. En verdad, el pelo de Camus era muy suave, sentía que pasaba por entre sus dedos como si fuese realmente agua sacada de algún lago.

Se había estado fijando en eso, mas cuando alzó la cabeza al no recibir respuesta por parte de Camus, se paralizó. No estaban en el interior del barco, en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Se encontraban en otro sitio que, incluso con la falta de árboles y animales alrededor, a Isaak le recordó a su antiguo hogar; la neblina helada y lo blanco del suelo resultaban conocidas a la vez que extrañas. El cielo estrellado, aunque todavía era de día, fue algo nuevo y agradable a la vista. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a ese sitio en la duración de un parpadeo, pero la ilusión venció a la falta de racionalidad e Isaak no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la impresión.

Hasta que volteó el rostro para ver alrededor y se encontró, bastante lejos en la distancia, al barco con el cual habían arribado a esas tierras. Tuvo suerte de que la impresión lo forzó a no soltar a Camus, pues ésta vez con los ojos abiertos, vio y sintió el espacio moverse a su alrededor, a una velocidad increíble que lo distorsionó hasta convertirlo en simples líneas horizontales a que corrían a sus costados, alejándolo del buque hasta que éste, en cuestión de segundos, no fue más que un punto negro en el horizonte. Cuando regresó la atención al frente, Camus había vuelto a detenerse.

Supo que la velocidad había sido algún efecto de su cosmos, pero no entendía la razón de la pausa.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Isaak, agarrate bien —ordenó el mayor, mirando alrededor—. Hay algo por aquí.

El niño obedeció y quiso ayudar, por lo que oteó a su derecha e izquierda con curiosidad, pero no encontró nada más que color blanco y un punto negro en la distancia. A diferencia de Camus, no sentía peligro alguno, al menos hasta que el joven de cabello azul agachó la cabeza, tirando de sus manos en el proceso. Se inclinó para ver también.

Eso debajo suyo no era blanco ni negro. Debajo del hielo había una enorme mancha gris que no tardó en hacerse más y más grande. Isaak no tuvo tiempo para entender qué era lo que ocurría cuando el hielo se resquebrajó. No gritó, a causa de la rapidez con que ocurrió todo.

Quizás fue el impacto, o quizás alguna otra fuerza, pero al momento en que aquella criatura había salido del mar congelado, Isaak con sus manos abiertas y los pies sin contacto con superficie alguna, se encontraba en el aire muchos metros por encima de ella; cayendo o subiendo, no lo sabía. El animal era enorme, con un cuerpo gris azulado, y le recordó a una historia que hacía tiempo su padre le había narrado; ésta trataba sobre una bestia inmortal que moraba en las profundidades del mar, una criatura que pertenecía a un dios y cuyo propósito era traer la destrucción de los ríos, océanos e inviernos. Un monstruo con forma de serpiente gigante que dictaba tanto un final como un inicio para la vida en la tierra.

—¡Lawtan!* —gritó el niño en pleno aire, recordando emocionado el nombre de aquella criatura.

Entonces dejó de caer. Le tomó un momento reconocer a su maestro, envestido en oro y brillando con luz propia; aquél hombre lucía como un sol en medio de la nieve. Camus lo había alcanzado y lo sostenía con ambos brazos, uno teniendo sus hombros y el otro bajo sus rodillas. Recordó al marinero amigable y definitivamente aceptó que el capitán no se equivocaba en llamar al caballero un «héroe».

Isaak casi había olvidado a la criatura, pero un sonido atronador hizo que volviera su atención hacia ella. Luego del grito, el monstruo se dispuso a arremeter contra ellos, que por algún motivo continuaban flotando varios metros sobre el hielo. Isaak vio el interior de aquella boca enorme y negra al abrirse, llegó a contemplar las varias hileras de dientes afilados antes de que desaparecieran de enfrente suyo.

Volvió a ocurrir aquella distorsión del espacio, donde todo parecía convertirse en líneas. Parpadeó y entonces vio a la criatura morder el aire y caer ruidosamente sobre el hielo, quebrándolo un poco, bastante lejos de ellos. Camus entonces lo bajó despacio para dejarlo en el suelo, mientras Isaak no apartaba la vista del monstruo que entonces se hallaba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar con sus presas.

—Quería que vieras ésto, Isaak. Puedes contarlo como tu primera lección de combate —aunque intranquilo, el chico dirigió su atención al mayor—. Nunca debes perder el control durante una pelea, siempre intenta mantener la calma y pensar antes de actuar —el chico asintió—. Entonces, por favor, no muevas ni un músculo y observa como esa criatura dejará de respirar dentro de poco.

El caballero dorado dio media vuelta entonces y se dirigió al sitio en donde el monstruo había comenzado a olfatear el ambiente en búsqueda de su comida, sin aguardar una respuesta.

Isaak no lo sabía entonces, pero el estilo de lucha de su maestro no era el más violento de entre los caballeros atenienses, aunque la brutalidad con que trató a la bestia al final —cortando su cabeza una vez consiguió retenerla dentro de un gigantesco cascote de hielo— no lo aterrorizó. Sabía bien que la resolución había sido favorable, pues en la batalla solo podía salir un ganador: ella o ellos. Había disfrutado del combate de igual manera, pues era impresionante ya partiendo por la diferencia de tamaño entre los contrincantes. Admiró el hecho de que Camus nunca retrocedió.

El caballero de Acuario alzó una mano y le indicó que podía acercarse, ante lo cual Isaak no perdió tiempo en comenzar la carrera. Se hallaba emocionado por poder ver a aquél monstruo de cerca. Camus le revolvió el cabello por segunda vez aquél día cuando llegó a su lado.

—Prometí que regresaría con una prueba, así que puedes escoger —el mayor movió una mano en la dirección general de la cabeza cercenada.

Isaak recordó cómo su padre a veces se quedaba con las uñas o los dientes de algunos animales que habían sido complicados de cazar, una especie de recuerdo en favor de su persistencia. No habían allí garras de las cuales escoger, así que el chico se aproximó a la boca para inspeccionar las largas filas de dientes que previamente había visto.

—

* * *

_«__A pesar de su temida reputación, el monstruo __acarreaba_ _ciert__os beneficios:_

_Nadaba acompañado por enormes bancos de peces, los cuales caían en cascada por su espalda cuando emergía del agua. Gracias a ello, los pescadores valientes tenían la oportunidad de asegurarse un abundante botín.»_

* * *

—

Ésta historia trata sobre un joven valiente, aprendiz de caballero, dispuesto a sacrificarse por alguien más de ser necesario.

Aunque claro, las únicas personas con las que tenía contacto eran su maestro Camus y su compañero de entrenamiento Hyoga, por lo que no había una necesidad real de llegar a tales extremos. Ésos dos podían cuidarse por cuenta propia.

Tiempo atrás fue que el mayor de los tres, Camus, tomó la decisión de que ellos no se marcharían de aquél sitio hasta que alguno de los dos fuese capaz de liberar la armadura de la Cruz del Norte del interior de un enorme iceberg. Una decisión que al principio Isaak desaprobó totalmente pues Hyoga, a diferencia de él, no había tenido ninguna clase de experiencia fuera de las tierras heladas de Rusia; opinaba que su compañero debía ser capaz de experimentar más del mundo al cual algún día planeaban proteger, pero Camus hizo oídos sordos a sus exigencias. Al final, el muchacho puso buena cara frente a Hyoga y prefirió obedecer la voluntad de su maestro.

Quizás debió haber insistido, pensaría años más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a Rusia, el Camus que Isaak había conocido por primera vez, atento y con un mirada brillante; se desvaneció rápidamente, aunque la mayoría del tiempo conseguía disimularlo bien. El pequeño aprendiz nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué podía haber ocurrido durante su último paso a través de Europa para generar aquél cambio, pero tenía por seguro que no fue algo positivo.

Desde entonces Isaak no volvió a ver otro escenario que no estuviera cubierto por hielo, escarcha y soledad hasta donde alcanzara su vista. Aunque precisamente por eso, la llegada de otro alumno que podría hacerle compañía durante los largos períodos en que su maestro se ausentaba no fue mal recibida, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez —la de Hyoga, que como suelen decir; fue la vencida—.

Cuando Camus se marchaba, Isaak nunca perdía tiempo en comenzar nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento o exploración, a las cuales arrastraba a Hyoga sin piedad; además de que constantemente se aseguraba de contarle a su compañero ruso las proezas más interesantes de su maestro, claro que, excluyéndose a sí mismo de ellas, y a veces incluso omitiendo nombrar al protagonista. Todo dependía de la historia y el motivo por el cual quisiera contarla.

También cayó sobre él la tarea de instruir a Hyoga en el habla del griego antiguo, lengua común a todos los santos de Atenea.

Hyoga no hablaba mucho, tampoco hacía cosas inesperadas y usualmente cumplía con todo lo que se le pedía sin ninguna clase de queja. No hablaba mucho e Isaak tampoco lo forzaba a hacerlo, incluso cuando el rubio no supo revelar su motivo para estar entrenando allí a su lado, simplemente supuso que tenía una razón similar a la propia y lo trató bien en base a esa idea.

Pensaba que sus ideales eran los mismos y tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Camus fue un remplazo excelente para su padre, pero desconocía que no ocurría lo mismo con la figura materna de Hyoga. Sus infancias habían sido muy distintas desde el inicio, la falta de contacto humano y reclusión de Isaak en contraposición a la constante atención que Hyoga recibía por parte de los pretendientes y fanáticos de su madre —una reconocida bailarina de ballet—, los formaron con estigmas diferentes a través de los cuales juzgar a las personas a su alrededor.

Quizás Camus lo sabía; cuando alguien está rodeado por frialdad suele volverse cálido o buscar calidez para sobrevivir por puro instinto; en el caso opuesto, alguien rodeado por un calor abrazador busca alejarse de la fuente o intenta cubrirse de las llamas de cualquier manera posible. Quizás Camus sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, o al menos podía imaginárselo, porque jamás trató a Isaak de la misma forma que a Hyoga.

Con Isaak siempre fue mucho más amable.

Los tres lo sabían, pero ninguno hablaba sobre ello.

Camus de Acuario, el onceavo caballero de oro al servicio de la diosa Atenea; solía compartir hechos con uno de sus alumnos que buscaba mantener en secreto del otro: Isaak era consciente de la mala situación en el Santuario; no al cien por ciento, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente grave como para hacer que su maestro dejase de sonreír definitivamente. Claro, a veces elevaba las comisuras de sus labios en un acto pobre de interpretación, pero Isaak lo conocía y lo había visto sonreír —una expresión natural de alegría común a los humanos— varias veces en el pasado.

Su maestro le confesaba esa clase de pequeños secretos y pedía que los mantuviese así, solo entre ellos dos. Isaak lo tomó como una señal de confianza hacia su persona.

De cualquier modo, Isaak los amaba a ambos por igual. Ellos se habían convertido en su familia con el pasar de los años y llegó al punto en que fue incapaz de imaginar una vida sin alguno de los dos presente. Decidió que su destino sería servir a la diosa Atenea, se convertiría en un santo capaz de ayudar a las personas y volvería a recorrer el mundo con esa misión en mente.

Al igual que Camus le pedía que guardase ciertos secretos, Isaak se lo pedía a Hyoga. Claro que amaba a Atenea, al menos su idea de ella y más por extensión de su maestro que otra cosa; pero nunca consiguió olvidar a los grandes reyes, guerreros y monstruos sobre los cuales su padre le contaba cuentos de pequeño; cuentos que a veces compartía con su compañero.

En verdad apreciaba a aquél chico como a un hermano. Continuó haciéndolo incluso luego de discutir por primera vez; la primera y última discusión que tuvieron como compañeros. Porque Hyoga continuaba pensando en su madre —muerta y aprisionada en el fondo del mar—, como su única familia. Su única luz.

Isaak pensó muchas cosas en el momento del accidente que vino a continuación de esa pelea inútil. Se sintió hecho a un lado de la peor manera posible, pero aún así decidió correr para entrar al agua cuando Hyoga no salió a flote. Incluso si todavía no era un santo, Camus se decepcionaría de saber que no consiguió proteger a alguien que le importaba. Cuando encontró a su compañero en las profundidades, más que el peligro de las aguas furiosas o la potencia de la corriente, lo impactó la visión de la determinación de Hyoga aferrado, aun inconsciente, al barco en que su madre se había hundido.

Recordó a Acuario revistiendo el cuerpo de su maestro, protegiéndolo de manera incondicional de cualquier mal. Se recordó a sí mismo ignorando la realidad y esperando a que su propio padre muerto abriera los ojos al final de un invierno que, en el fondo sabía, nunca acabaría. Recordó que su maestro alguna vez le dijo que el amor era algo que todos los caballeros debían proteger, así como tener presente.

Fue con el corazón pesado y la mente limpia que decidió dar su vida a cambio de la de Hyoga, el próximo caballero de la constelación del Cisne. Lo alejó de la corriente con todas sus fuerzas y aceptó que su propio destino no podía ser decidido por él mismo.

Aquél día le dijo adiós a la Tierra que alguna vez deseó proteger.

—

* * *

_«__Aquellos marineros afortunados que conseguían escapar__ de él__, gracias a caer __a__l agua durante __su__ ataque, no siempre __lograban__ regresar a tierra firme._

_Mas los perseverantes y fuertes eran capaces de contar la historia una vez de regreso en su hogar.»_

* * *

—

**A/N: **Pensé iniciar ésta historia el 17/02 porque es el cumpleaños de su protagonista (y el mío también). No soy capaz de prometer la trama o narración más alucinantes del universo, pero espero que a quien llegue a interesarle no se decepcione con la manera en que avanzará o el tiempo que me tomará. Dejo claro desde ya que mi plan actual es darle un final remotamente feliz, siendo que es un regalo de cumpleaños, más o menos.

*****Lawtan es el análogo judío del Leviatán hebreo.

_«éstos separadores»_ contienen información extraída de distintas páginas web, para quienes tengan curiosidad:

-La leyenda del Kraken, en Duarry Difusión

-La leyenda del Kraken, en El Kronoscopio


	2. Dragón Marino

**Capítulo 1. ****Los dragones del ****mar**

—

* * *

_«Los dragones son criaturas generalmente mágicas cuya fuerza y poder aumentan mientras más años viven, además, se caracterizan por ser sumamente independientes. Se los clasifica en dos categorías: benignos y malignos.»_

* * *

—

En un inicio todo era diferente. El destino juntó, poco a poco, diversos individuos desde distintos rincones del mundo para conjurar su plan. Ninguna de esas personas fue consciente de su futuro desde el inicio pero, por sus propios motivos, todas acabaron por aceptar lo que el destino preparó para ellas…

Aquella era una costa inhabitada por la creencia general de que bestias marinas habitaban sus aguas, fomentada por avistamientos dudosos y unas pocas desapariciones de jóvenes que probablemente se adentraron al mar más de lo debido. El clima era bueno, por lo general, y la peor cosa con la que podía atacar la naturaleza era una elevación de las olas que a duras penas se tragaban la mitad de la playa virgen.

Casi nadie se atrevía a enfrentar los rumores en favor de apreciar su espectacular paisaje: los pequeños ermitaños correteando de izquierda a derecha entre las rocas de la orilla, el sol resplandeciente enmarcado en un lienzo azul, la arena inmaculada que cubría pequeños tesoros del mar, o los peces de vivos colores que podían vislumbrarse sin siquiera la necesidad de acercarse al agua, pues la claridad de ésta volvía inútil tal esfuerzo. En tiempos antiguos habrían llamado aquello una «tierra sagrada» por su carencia de humanidad.

Quizás precisamente por eso, aquél sitio era el lugar favorito de un joven para entrenar, era un lugar tranquilo, carente de personas a las que debiera obedecer o temer; un lugar en donde no debía ocultarse de nadie, pues él era su único habitante. Allí podía utilizar el máximo de su fuerza sin miedo a ser descubierto.

Aunque en raras ocasiones también utilizaba ese espacio secreto para pensar. No porque al muchacho no le gustase pensar, sino que no le gustaban el tipo de cosas en que solía hacerlo, pues de una u otra forma, sus ideas siempre acababan siendo inundadas por la silueta de aquél quien era idéntico a él; su hermano gemelo. El que nació bajo una estrella afortunada.

El muchacho tendía a sentir una envidia malsana cada vez que se enfrascaba en ese tema. Su hermano no tenía la culpa de haber nacido como nació, ni él mismo tampoco; eso lo sabía bien, mas su resentimiento era imposible de enterrar. Un par de veces, completamente disgustado consigo mismo y su impotencia ante la situación, intentó dejar que el mar lo tragase —como previamente lo había visto hacer con otras personas—, pero la suerte jamás estuvo de su lado y, cada vez, las olas lo devolvieron a tierra en contra de su voluntad, sin daños mayores que un poco de agua molestando sus pulmones.

El mundo parecía exigirle vivir como la sombra de su igual.

—Pero, ya en serio, ¿no piensan que ésto es demasiado aburrido? —solía cuestionar el muchacho mirando al cielo azul, aún sabiendo que ninguna deidad contestaría sus preguntas, ni siquiera aquella por la cual su hermano parecía dispuesto a dar la vida. Aunque, incluso si no le contestaban, no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar.

Cuando se aproximaba el verano era cuando más regularmente se ponía a pensar, en medio de sus recurrentes descansos, porque la alta temperatura no resultaba ser amable ni incitaba al movimiento.

En uno de esos días decidió desplomarse de espaldas sobre la arena cuando se cansó de entrenar, era mediodía, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente apenas cayó para proteger sus ojos del sol. Colocó además un brazo sobre su rostro, molesto por el calor de los rayos incandescentes. Sabía que luego sería trabajoso quitar la arena de su ropa, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

—Me han dicho que la luz erradica las sombras… ¿Ni siquiera soy una sombra digna para usted, gran Apolo? —comentó el chico a la nada, para soltar una carcajada acto seguido. A veces sentía que iba a enloquecer y nadie jamás lo sabría, porque él no existía para nadie.

Ni existiría, hasta que su luz se extinguiese.

Una vez la respiración del joven se acompasó, decidió que hacía demasiado calor para continuar allí echado; sudando sin motivos. Se levantó y observó el mar enfrente suyo que le susurraba, por medio de olas tranquilas, palabras incitantes sin idioma. Una invitación que no pensaba declinar.

Primero desató sus zapatos y los arrojó lejos, los siguieron al minuto sus ropas desgastadas, con manchas y cortes que el muchacho ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a formarse. Sin detenerse a pensar en eso, se encaminó al agua, aunque antes trepó a una hilera de rocas altas que habían por allí. Entonces, en la cima, echó a correr disfrutando del aire que iba en su contra. Saltó justo al pisar la última roca del camino —una ya adentrada en el agua, no sobre la arena—, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El terreno allí descendía considerablemente, por lo que el mar lo recibió al completo sin dificultad y sus pies no alcanzaron a tocar fondo.

Allí abajo el muchacho sentía incluso más paz y tranquilidad que en su playa secreta, así pues, no se resignaba a salir hasta que fuese necesario. En vez de nadar hacia la superficie, abrió los ojos y se aventuró mar adentro, sin movimientos bruscos, pues los peces ya comenzaban a relajarse tras su chapuzón y no deseaba ahuyentarlos nuevamente. En el trayecto, un salmonete rojizo pasó justo frente a su rostro sin prestarle atención. El muchacho, en cambio, detuvo su nado y observó al pececillo hasta que éste se desvaneció en las aguas lejanas; para ese momento se estaba quedando sin aire, así que debió salir a flote. Dio una gran bocanada cuando vio el cielo encima suyo y al instante volvió su rostro hacia abajo.

De igual modo, por repetición, continuó con su buceo hasta llegar a las aguas profundas que se consideraban más peligrosas. A lo lejos era capaz de ver un arrecife de brillantes corales, pero éste se hallaba demasiado bajo y no se atrevía a acercarse, a alejarse tanto de la superficie; además, los recién nacidos o los padres podrían disgustarse con su intrusión. Al muchacho no le molestaba tener que observar desde lejos pues eso era lo normal para él, incluso con los humanos. Sobretodo con los humanos.

Usualmente él era el público y su reflejo el actor principal.

Cuando se cansó del agua, nadó de regreso a la costa, pero no llegó a pisar la playa. Detestaba vestirse mojado casi tanto como que la arena se le pegase al cabello, así que ocupó una roca que se encontraba en el límite, no lo suficientemente alta como para alejar las olas de sus pies, pero tampoco tan baja como para permitirles llegar hasta sus rodillas. Era una roca solitaria en medio del escenario, algo resbaladiza, pero lo bastante ancha para conseguir que ese detalle no representase un problema.

El muchacho se ocupó de acomodar su cabello, revuelto por toda la actividad previa, de la manera que prefería; pues si dejaba la tarea para más tarde, con la potencia del sol de verano, sabía que no ocurriría nada bueno. La última —y única— vez en que ocurrió, su gemelo estaba a su lado.

Había sido en una costa diferente, una muy lejana a aquella, en un país donde no tenían que temer a ser hallados juntos puesto que nadie los conocía. Se suponía que aquél día entrenarían juntos pero, al final, lo único que hicieron fue jugar; quién era más veloz sobre la arena —su hermano—; quién era más rápido en el agua —el muchacho se ganó aquél mérito—; y así, olvidaron por completo todo lo demás. Se hallaban agotados y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmieron juntos bajo la protección de unos árboles de hojas extrañas.

Despertaron poco antes del anochecer y estallaron en risas al ver el cabello del otro, sin reparar en el desastre propio.

—El suyo estaba peor… —murmuró el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa, rememorando aquella ocasión.

A veces no le disgustaba pensar en ello, pues no todo lo que tenía que ver con su hermano era malo, al fin y al cabo era su único hermano, el cual algún día portaría la armadura de Géminis y se convertiría en el santo de Atenea más poderoso. Habían prometido que cuando eso ocurriese, el muchacho podría dejar de ser su sombra, que todo cambiaría para ambos y lo haría para bien.

Él confiaba en su gemelo. La mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando no, usualmente era porque pasaban demasiado tiempo alejados el uno del otro. Porque su luz tenía compañeros, un superior al cual obedecer y una misión en la vida. Claramente no podía pasar todo el tiempo pensando en él y ésto el joven lo sabía, así que no se quejaba abiertamente sobre todas las ocasiones en que acordaron juntarse tan solo para que cuando llegara el momento del encuentro, él debiera hallarse solo una vez más.

Su gemelo siempre lo encontraba luego con una buena excusa que de cualquier modo él nunca pedía. Lo entendía, pero, la razón por la cual siempre decidía tragarse sus palabras de decepción era que no dejaba de confiar en que su reflejo jamás olvidaría su promesa más importante. Mantenía la esperanza de que no sería traicionado por su propia sangre, de entre todas la cosas.

Aguardando porque su cabello se secase del todo, el muchacho observó en el horizonte la línea que unía el territorio del cielo con el de los mares; recordó de repente, con el ceño fruncido, quiénes eran los verdaderos culpables de que su vida estuviera infestada de soledad y amargura. Sabía bien que no lo oirían —nunca lo hacían—, pero de todas formas se puso de pie sobre la roca, ya que en ese momento él podía ser el protagonista, con o sin un público.

No era lo suficientemente idiota como para mirar al sol directamente, así que tan solo apuntó su rostro al cielo y amenazó al astro con el puño izquierdo en lo alto.

—¡Jódete, Apolo! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin vergüenza ni temor, buscando liberar aunque fuere un poco de su frustración; cosa que logró. Entonces, una ola chocó contra la roca y algunas gotas llegaron a sus pies, el muchacho bajó el rostro y el puño antes de respirar hondo—. ¡Tú también, Posei-

—¡Kanon! —una voz a su espalda lo interrumpió. Alguien lo llamaba.

En la playa, un joven de cabello azul tenía ambas manos formando un circulo alrededor de su boca, para conseguir que su voz llegase más lejos. Bajó las manos cuando el muchacho sobre la roca volteó a verlo, se resbaló, pero consiguió saltar de ella a tiempo para caer bien parado sobre la arena humedecida.

El actor de la roca caminó hacia su espectador con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que éste estaba sonriendo.

—¿Acaso intentabas empezar una discusión con los dioses? —cuestionó el recién llegado de manera animada.

Entonces el muchacho, Kanon, alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara consigo mismo. Ellos eran dos gotas de agua. Los mismos ojos, nariz, boca, cabello, estatura y físico; como si hubiesen sido creados a partir del mismo molde. Pero el que iba vestido se mostraba alegre y relajado mientras el otro intentaba con toda su voluntad no dejar ver lo abochornado que se hallaba.

—Solo estaba aburrido, Saga —acabó por responder, alzando los hombros.

Cuando la alegría de Saga se apagó un poco, Kanon se reprochó a sí mismo pensando que al menos debería haber forzado una sonrisa. No le costaba nada hacerlo, mientras a su gemelo parecía partírsele el mundo cada vez que pensaba que no era un buen hermano.

Saga era así, gentil por naturaleza. A veces esa cualidad llegaba a molestar a Kanon, aunque tampoco se esforzaba en reprochárselo, después de todo disfrutaba de ver a su hermano interactuar con otras personas con el fin de brindarles alguna clase de paz o seguridad, además, el observar su propia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de alguien más tras un trabajo bien hecho, seguramente era un privilegio del cual pocos gozaban.

A Kanon le gustaba creer que por razones similares Cástor no sentía envidia de la condición inmortal de Pólux y al final, incluso si éste no fue perfecto, Pólux buscó salvar a su gemelo pues sabía que Cástor habría hecho lo mismo por él de haber nacido con los roles opuestos. Los representantes de su constelación tuvieron un destino injusto en su opinión, inestable aun dentro de su equilibrio.

—Perdóname, sé que prometí venir antes —empezó Saga. Su gemelo intentó frenarlo, pero se apresuró a continuar—. Me forzaron a reposar porque resulté herido en medio de un entrenamiento —Saga entonces se quitó una correa del hombro y pasó su mochila, que Kanon no había notado antes, al frente para abrirla; lo que sacó del interior lo tendió entre ambos—. Pude salir hace dos días, pero no podía venir con las manos vacías.

Kanon tomó las telas que le eran ofrecidas con cuidado. Se veía y sentía como un atuendo normal del santuario en la forma, pero poseía un color particular, el favorito de ambos: azul. Pese a que estaba feliz por el obsequio, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, pues Saga no tenía razones para regalarle algo como eso; ropa que no parecía haber sido usada ni una mísera vez. Resultaba inusual, ya que sería difícil de explicar para el futuro santo el por qué ordenó un nuevo atuendo que ni siquiera planeaba utilizar. Pensó en negarse a aceptarlo.

—Saga…

—En serio lamento que tuvieras que pasar nuestro cumpleaños solo —ante aquella interrupción, Kanon parpadeó un par de veces. Al comprender la situación, ya que él mismo había olvidado por completo que sumaría un año más de vida en algún punto cuando el verano llegase, abrió a medias la boca sin saber qué responder—. ¿Quieres probarlo ahora? —sugirió su gemelo.

Casi había olvidado que aún estaba desnudo. Entonces sí recordó sonreír, aunque fuese más bien un reflejo por su descuido.

—Claro.

Kanon fue el hermano que nació bajo la estrella del infortunio; así lo declaró el Patriarca Shion cuando lo presentaron ante él. Por suerte, Saga nunca obedeció a aquél anciano cuando le ordenaba mantenerse alejado de su gemelo a toda costa, en cambio, buscó protegerlo de todos aquellos quienes querían verlo muerto. El afortunado no se lo pensaba dos veces en cumplir con cualquier cosa que su hermano le pidiese: enseñarle sus técnicas de pelea, sus rutinas de entrenamiento, viajar lejos para pasar tiempo juntos, que cortase su cabello de la misma manera...

Los gemelos tenían un lazo que ninguno de los dos quería quebrar, aunque al final ocurrió, por una gran diferencia de opiniones y mala planificación. El equilibrio se rompió.

La luz traicionó a la oscuridad y buscó erradicarla.

La sorpresa inicial de Kanon se transformó rápidamente en un odio vengativo. Las palabras de repudio y amenaza que alguna vez dirigió exclusivamente a los dioses se volvieron contra su propia sangre, la cual planeaba dejarlo morir ahogado.

Su futuro se vio ensombrecido, tal y como su nacimiento lo había predicho. Aún así, se negaba a resignarse.

Quizás fue el deseo de alguna deidad o tal vez obra de algo más grande, pero, el gemelo desafortunado fue persistente y consiguió mantener las fuerzas suficientes para escapar de la prisión en donde su hermano lo había confinado. Él fue el primero en caer al fondo del océano y despertar en un sitio inigualable.

Su caída fue el disparo de inicio de una carrera que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—

* * *

_«Ceto, hija de los titanes Ponto y Gea, era la diosa griega que representaba los peligros del mar._

_Se convirtió en madre de numerosas __bestias acuáticas,__ entre ellas __se contaba__n_ _dos_ _d__rag__o__n__es_ _m__arino__s.__»_

* * *

—

Cuando Isaak intentó abrir los ojos sintió que algo andaba mal. Se quejó un poco y llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro donde, en lugar de piel, entró en contacto con algo viscoso y helado. Asustado, más que adolorido, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban y se recostó mirando al cielo…

Con su ojo derecho fue capaz de percibir la extraña apariencia del sol, enorme y tembloroso, que podía verse directamente. Le tomó un rato más entender que las aves oscuras en el aire no estaban volando, pues ni siquiera tenían alas que les permitieran hacer aquello; la pista más obvia fue un grupo de coloridas aguas-vivas que nadaban justo encima suyo, se contraían y expandían calmadamente, haciendo que los dibujos de sus cuerpos se deformasen a cada instante en una miríada de luces danzarinas. Pese al susto inicial, parecía un buen sueño. No debía perder la calma.

Respiró hondo. Sintió el aire en sus pulmones. Exhaló.

Estaba vivo.

—Hyoga…

Recordaba que antes de perder el conocimiento, algo había golpeado su rostro provocándole un intenso dolor, pero no le dio mayor importancia en su momento y se las apañó para abrir un boquete en el hielo por el cual sacar a su amigo del agua. Entonces… ¿su sangre había nublado su vista?, ¿la corriente lo arrastró hasta ese sitio?, ¿en dónde estaba exactamente?

Isaak cerró su ojo bueno y volvió a intentar abrir ambos, pero no lo consiguió y el paisaje tampoco cambió. Levantó su brazo derecho, pensando que tal vez lograría sentir el agua; no fue así, por lo que acabó dando un manotazo a la nada. Pese a lo irreal de la situación, supo advertir que no estaba en medio de un sueño ni una pesadilla.

Solo debía averiguar cómo salir de allí.

Al sitio —la arena— sobre el cual el muchacho se encontraba tendido, se acercaron unos pasos. Ensimismado con pensamientos sobre su situación y cómo podría resolverla, Isaak no se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo hasta que otra persona entró en su campo de visión. El cabello azul que cubrió al sol en un primer momento le arrancó un suspiro de alivio, mas cuando enfocó su vista volvió a sentir una inquietud desagradable, pues solo en su más tierna infancia había visto unos ojos verdes tan brillantes como aquellos que en ese momento lo observaban desde arriba.

El joven no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre ello cuando vio al hombre desconocido descender a su lado, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, para luego acercar una mano a su rostro. Se apartó por reflejo.

—_Den tha se vlápso_.

Isaak se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras, no tanto por su mensaje como por el lenguaje en que fueron pronunciadas: griego, el idioma de los santos que su maestro le había enseñado. Con eso en mente decidió fiarse de aquél desconocido.

El muchacho no dejaba de ver al hombre y ni siquiera se molestaba en parpadear. Aquellos ojos verdes no parecían amenazadores o al menos eso quería pensar.

—Puedes relajarte —aseguró el hombre con una mueca extraña que tal vez buscaba inspirar confianza, mas antes que otra cosa, lucía incómodo. Tras decir eso retomó su tarea y cubrió la herida en el rostro del muchacho con una mano.

Al verlo, Isaak recordó el repertorio de extrañas expresiones de su maestro y se preguntó si aquello sería un comportamiento usual entre los caballeros. Otro detalle que supo apreciar fue la calidez y seguridad del cosmos ajeno. Le tomó unos minutos recordar las palabras correctas para preguntar lo que necesitaba saber.

—Mi nombre es Isaak, ¿el tuyo?

* * *

Kanon regresó al reino de los mares cuando sintió la resonancia de sus escamas con las de otro general. La primera vez que eso ocurrió no lo comprendió y pensó que se avecinaba un ataque, pero, con la repetición se forjó la experiencia y junto a ella la calma al momento de actuar.

Planeaba ser el general que comandase a todos los demás y debía ganarse ése derecho. Ayudar a sus compañeros a despertar y comprender la situación era algo que consideraba fundamental para cumplir su propósito.

Cuando llegó al santuario submarino, no tardó en encontrar al nuevo general marina, pues de hecho lo vio caer; observó cómo las escamas del Kraken guiaron a su portador con gentileza hasta el suelo y luego se apartaron de él. Al llegar a su lado, Kanon no puedo evitar preguntarse si estaba viendo realmente aquello que tenía enfrente: un chico con el lado izquierdo del rostro destrozado, inconsciente y, probablemente, más muerto que vivo. No era exactamente material para un buen guerrero.

Llegó a preguntarse si el Kraken estaba intentando jugarle una broma de mal gusto, pero no era como si pudiera cuestionar al monstruo su voluntad. Con resignación, se propuso estudiar el cuerpo del nuevo general.

Respiraba a un ritmo lento, pero sin complicaciones. Aparte de la herida en el rostro no presentaba problemas en ningún otro sitio, pero aquella única herida era horrible y seguramente dejaría una marca en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, ni siquiera conseguiría cicatrizar. Decidió inspeccionar mejor el ojo de aquél chico, mas no tardó en juzgar que podían dar la mitad de su vista perdida para siempre. El globo estaba destrozado y el párpado no iba por mejor camino, necesitaba suturas.

Soltó un gruñido de hastío pasando su mirada al templo de Poseidón a donde el Kraken había ido a refugiarse. Si tal era la voluntad de las escamas, se ocuparía de tratar al chico, incluso si no lo consideraba apto para el puesto.

Recogió por los alrededores las plantas y hongos que requería para cubrir aquella herida y prevenir que se infectase; preparó un ungüento y lo esparció sobre el rostro dañado. Por el momento, con eso hecho, Kanon solo podía aguardar a que el chico despertase, si es que para empezar era capaz de hacerlo.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el santuario.

Las grandes estructuras y caminos con milenios de historia —una historia parcialmente vacía, cabe mencionar— se hallaban tan desiertos como siempre. Cosa que a él no le disgustaba pero sabía que pronto debería corregir.

—Ésta vez no solo es un crío, sino que además es un tuerto —murmuró el hombre de cabello azul caminando por la senda que lo conduciría al templo principal—. ¿Qué clase de ejército deseas, Poseidón? —preguntó con un cansancio notable en la voz, esperando una respuesta que no llegó—. ¡Suerte tendré si logro que alguien lo obedezca o respete como general!

Para Kanon, la llegada de aquél chico representaba una traba en su plan, no una inevitable y ni por lejos la más cruda, pero, sí una con la cual no deseaba lidiar. Tenía mejores cosas en las cuales emplear su tiempo.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Aquél no era el final. Algo podría hacer y ya se le ocurriría el qué.

Había hallado a su cuarto —quinto si se incluía a sí mismo— general marina. Ya solo restaban dos escamas que debían escoger dueños, por lo cual pronto podrían empezar a organizar el ejército y recibirían a su dios dentro de unos pocos años más. Los generales eran siete en total y si el muchacho tuerto tenía un carácter fuerte, tal vez conseguiría que algunos soldados luchasen bajo su mando; de hecho, su herida podía resultar favorable para cautivar a los más curiosos que con suerte no se atreverían a preguntar y se limitarían a pensar que logró ganar una batalla que ellos mismos de seguro habrían perdido.

Podía ser positivo, bajo ésos parámetros específicos. Pero lo bueno es que podría ser positivo y solo pensar eso resultaba un alivio para Kanon. Debía esforzarse para conseguir el futuro que anhelaba.

Se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas del templo principal intentando resolver sus dilemas internos cuando sintió una explosión proveniente del sitio en donde dejó a aquél muchacho. No de esas explosiones que se ven y se oyen. Duró menos de un segundo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Kanon pudiese apreciarlo con claridad: aquél no era un cosmos que simplemente podía despreciar, había sido desarrollado e incluso así su potencial era grande.

Inició el camino de regreso con calma, seguro de que el chico estaría demasiado confundido con la situación como para largarse apenas despertara. No se equivocó, pues cuando llegó al sitio —una formación de arena alta con respecto al resto del territorio— lo localizó aún tendido en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba vio cómo el muchacho alzaba una mano en dirección al cielo que no tardó en caer, por ello decidió apresurar el paso.

Cuando arribó y lo vio nuevamente, entonces despierto, pensó que la expresión tensa del joven se debía a su herida, así como previamente había interpretado el gesto con la mano como un pedido de ayuda. Buscó ser gentil y se arrodilló al lado del chico que no dejaba de verlo fijamente, acercó su mano derecha al rostro ajeno y el joven pareció querer alejarse de su toque. Frunció el ceño muy en contra de su voluntad.

—No te haré daño —se apresuró a aclarar, mas tras oírlo, el muchacho no dejaba de verlo y ni siquiera se molestaba en parpadear. No sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo—. Puedes relajarte —añadió sonriendo de lado, quizás un poco más de lo necesario. De cualquier modo, funcionó.

Con el permiso del muchacho, Kanon llevó su mano a la herida, la cual previamente había tratado sin mucho esfuerzo pensando que el chico podría no sobrevivir dependiendo de cuánta sangre hubiera perdido en el camino. No sabía exactamente qué podría estar doliendo en ese momento, por lo que esperaba que su cosmos fuese un reemplazo apropiado para la anestesia local.

El chico se dispuso a hablar poco después.

—Mi nombre es Isaak, ¿el tuyo?

El hombre de cabello azul se esperaba alguna que otra pregunta, pero no que el interrogatorio comenzara con algo tan… común. Las ocasiones previas habían sido más complicadas, razón por la cual tampoco pensaba quejarse.

—Soy Kanon.

—¿Eres un santo de Atenea? —el general no supo responder con rapidez una pregunta tal, se adelantó al pensar que sería sencillo—. Puedes confiar en mí, soy aprendiz del caballero dorado de Acuario, Camus —añadió con presteza el chico.

La sorpresa de Kanon solo fue en aumento pues entendió que no solo tenía a un muchacho herido al cual sanar, tenía a un posible santo de Atenea enfrente, uno que había sido llevado allí por la voluntad de las escamas del Kraken para más inri. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Matarlo significaría deshacerse del general que Kraken escogió.

Dejarlo vivir y ser sincero sobre la situación significaría que el muchacho buscaría regresar a la superficie para continuar con su vida tal cual estaba antes de caer.

Aunque había una tercera opción: engañarlo. El arte del engaño era uno en el cual Kanon se había especializado con el pasar de los años. Era, además, la única opción que se le presentaba como válida de momento.

Se forzó a sonreír en lo que esperaba fuese un gesto aliviado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre —eso no fue mentira; para él, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Saga tuvo los ánimos de contarle un poco sobre sus compañeros de armas—. Aunque, si bien es cierto que alguna vez yo mismo fui un santo de Atenea —allí comenzó su mentira—, ya no es ése el caso. Uno de los caballeros dorados decidió por cuenta propia que lo mejor para el santuario sería eliminarme, aunque no lo consiguió —el muchacho arrugó la nariz. Kanon pensó que estaba adelantándose—... No sé mucho sobre el caballero de Acuario más allá de su firme lealtad para con la diosa de la guerra, pero, deberías saber que el santuario de Atenea se encuentra corrupto por caballeros sin fe, Isaak.

El chico cerró su ojo bueno y soltó un suspiro.

—Lo imaginaba —una vez más, aquello no era algo que Kanon esperase oír, pero de igual forma no iba a ponerle mala cara—. Mi maestro se encuentra muy preocupado por la situación en el santuario, nunca nos lleva allí, ni a mi compañero de entrenamientos ni a mí. Siempre recibe misiones importantes pero rara vez cumple con las que ordenan su regreso.

Internamente el general se reprochó a sí mismo lo lento que había sido al pensar, ¡si el caballero de Acuario no representaba ningún problema para empezar!, quizás estaba perdiendo el toque...

Desde que Kanon oyó de la separación del onceavo caballero con el santuario, había decidido ignorarlo, cosa que también hizo con Aries llegado el momento y que venía haciendo con Libra desde un principio. Aquellos santos que escogieron alejarse de la orden por propia voluntad no representaban un problema en sus planes, por lo que no gustaba de perder el tiempo con ellos. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pues si Acuario fue quien entrenó a ese muchacho sin la influencia de otros caballeros, resultaría mucho más fácil engatusarlo para que creyese lo que más le beneficiaba.

—Tu maestro hace lo correcto entonces —comentó, alejando su mano de la herida pues el chico ya se notaba mejor—. Si regresase sin cuestionar cada llamado, de seguro le esperaría un destino similar al mío —entonces alzó el rostro para ver el mar sobre su cabeza, con sus luces brillantes causadas por el sol y lleno de vida inofensiva.

No era realmente un mal destino, pero sí uno que él no habría escogido de no haber sido forzado a hacerlo.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que aquél caballero dorado te hizo, Kanon?

El hombre regresó su atención al muchacho. El ojo sano lo miraba de vuelta con un extraño deje de ilusión. Se repitió que aquello sería sencillo, ésta vez tenía confianza.

—Intentó asesinarme ahogándome en el mar —señaló al cielo—. Al final, lo único que consiguió fue desterrarme —con el tiempo, el general había aprendido que las mejores mentiras son aquellas que contienen cierto grado de verdad, las que consiguen disfrazar la realidad sin ocultarla. El sol no daña la vista si se lo contempla a través de unas gafas oscuras, después de todo.

La reacción del chico reafirmó su teoría. Tenía casi asegurado a su quinto general marina.

—

* * *

_«El Dragón Marino etíope fue enviado bajo mandato de Poseidón a devastar la costa del reino cuyas aguas habitaba.»_

* * *

—

Isaak se encontraba descansando sobre la arena. Dejaba que pasase el tiempo mientras observaba el mar moverse encima suyo. No podía hacer mucho más.

Cuando era chico solía dibujar usando las ventanas de su casa como lienzo. Luego Hyoga le enseñó a dibujar sobre la nieve con su cuerpo. Dibujar en la arena era asimilar a éso último, pero después de llenar el terreno con figuras concretas trazadas con sus manos y pies, no tenía ganas de regresar al templo principal ni dirigirse al pilar ártico por resguardo destrozando su trabajo recién terminado.

«¿Lo habré hecho bien?» se preguntaba mientras lamentaba su idea inicial de hacer que el dibujo fuese tan grande. Estaba en parte seguro de haber respetado todos los trazos de la caja que resguardaba la armadura de Acuario, pero no podía comprobar si los había esparcido correctamente desde su lugar en el suelo. Podía intentar trepar el pilar más cercano pero, nuevamente, para hacer eso primero debía conseguir salir del interior de su obra sin estropearla. Bastaba un paso en falso para arruinarla.

Tampoco tenía prisas. No tenía nada urgente de lo cual hacerse cargo y, según Kanon, era mejor así. Al menos hasta que su herida sanase.

Sabía que no recobraría la vista de su ojo izquierdo, pero aquello le parecía un precio bajo por haber logrado salvar a su compañero. Él habría dado su vida con gusto, pero el dios Poseidón parecía haber decidido salvarlo en señal de que admiraba su valentía y noble corazón, o eso afirmaba Kanon.

Si se hallaba respirando normalmente allí abajo, con las corrientes del mar pasando sobre su cabeza, era porque tal había sido la voluntad del dios de las aguas. Porque únicamente aquellos escogidos eran capaces de llegar con vida hasta su reino, usualmente oculto para los habitantes de la superficie.

Aunque, admitía que las costuras en su rostro eran una verdadera molestia. Picaban como las hiedras y tenía prohibido rascarse aun si lo hacía por encima de los vendajes.

Bostezó al cabo de algunos minutos. Bien podía echar una siesta allí, pues sabía que nadie lo molestaría de hacerlo. Kanon se había marchado esa mañana a algún sitio sin aclarar cuando volvería —dijo que pronto, pero eso bien podía significar días dependiendo del motivo por el cual debió irse— y a esas alturas tenía claro que nadie más habitaba el santuario submarino. Llevaba una semana allí abajo y solo había visto al hombre de cabello azul caminar por el lugar.

En el mar, un gran banco de peces de escamas doradas decidió cruzar por encima del sitio en donde Isaak descansaba, llamando la atención del chico. El grupo se conformaba por peces de distintos tamaño, algunos que nadaban rápido, otros con calma y algunos más que se separaban de la marcha un instante para regresar a su interior al siguiente.

El muchacho siguió con la mirada el nado del grupo en dirección al pilar ártico.

Los tonos amarillos y azules se fueron ocultando detrás de la construcción blanquecina y ese otro tono de amarillo que… No debía estar allí. Antes no estaba allí.

Isaak giró sobre la arena para quedar barriga abajo y ver aquello correctamente, olvidando tener cuidado con su trabajo. Desde la cima del pilar ártico aquello que no debía estar allí lo miró de regreso. El muchacho sobre la arena tragó grueso e intentó mantenerse lo más quieto posible, inclusive dejó de respirar.

La estructura del pilar no solo se hallaba considerablemente lejos, sino que además su altura resultaba vertiginosa, mas aun con esas el muchacho fue capaz de fijar su vista en la cima y distinguir el cabello rubio y el par de ojos azules que solo podían pertenecer a otro ser humano. Había visto varios con tales rasgos anteriormente pero, sin importar ese detalle, una pequeña esperanza afloró en su cabeza. Pero aquella persona se ocultó en un segundo, desapareciendo tras el pilar e impidiéndole desechar su idea tras un mejor vistazo.

—¡Es-espera! —cuando Isaak reaccionó, olvidó por completo su previa intención de no ensuciar su obra y se puso de pie para emprender la carrera hacia el pilar ártico.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al monumento oceánico. Una vez se encontró allí dio varias vueltas al pilar observando la cúspide, solo para acabar por convencerse de que allí no había nada ni nadie, ni arriba ni abajo. «Probablemente lo imaginé» se dijo, pensando que ningún humano normal podría haber sobrevivido a una caída desde la cima y además haberse ocultado en el corto lapso de tiempo que a él le tomó llegar allí.

Claro que, también podía no tratarse de un humano común sino… Pero, definitivamente Hyoga no habría sido capaz de hacer eso. El rubio siempre perdía cuando jugaban a las escondidas.

Hallarlo en verdad resultaba sencillo para Isaak, pues antes que verlo prefería sentirlo. Nunca le reveló el truco a su compañero, pero eso es porque también le servía de entrenamiento: en donde consiguiera detectar un cosmos tenue y agitado, el muchacho sabía que encontraría a su amigo. Aunque su rango de percepción no era muy grande, por lo que debía mantenerse concentrado en medio de su andar para asegurarse de no pasarlo por alto.

«No pierdo nada por intentar» con esa idea, cerró su ojo sano y se propuso relajarse. Debía pensar claramente y encontrar a aquella persona, si es que realmente existía, pues no sabía si se trataba de un amigo o un enemigo. No era momento de acobardarse.

Isaak no requirió de dar un solo paso para sentir aquella presencia a los pocos segundos. Fue un destello brillante a su izquierda que lo impulsó a voltear el rostro en aquella dirección, como si acabase de recibir un golpe proveniente de allí e intentase encarar al culpable. No estaba particularmente cerca, razón por la cual imaginaba que era más fuerte que Hyoga, aunque no se asemejaba ni en broma a la reacción que estudiar a Camus solía ofrecerle. Observar el cosmos de su maestro era como fijar la vista en el sol.

A su izquierda vio una roca de tamaño considerable. Supuso que la persona estaría oculta detrás.

Se aproximó con pasos lentos, cautelosos, respirando lenta y suavemente. No sentía miedo, pues el golpe que sintió no se encontraba cargado de malos sentimientos; estaba seguro de que esa persona tenía tanta curiosidad por él, como él tenía por ella. Pero la confusión la superaba.

Si avanzaba con cuidado…

—Ah —tan concentrado estaba en la roca, que no notó la caracola reina enterrada en la arena hasta que la planta de su pie entró en contacto con ella, arrebatándole una exhalación sorprendida ante el cambio de textura del suelo. Cuando volvió a alzar su rostro, Isaak se topó una vez más con aquél cabello rubio corriendo ya varios metros lejos de la roca, alejándose de él—. ¡Oye, espera, espera!, ¡no quiero a lastimarte!

El muchacho no tardó en tomar carrera mientras gritaba, esperando convencer a aquella persona de que no era alguien malo. Las palabras no parecieron funcionar, por lo que prefirió reservar el aire para respirar mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo del desconocido. No iba a una velocidad inalcanzable, pero era ágil, saltando por sobre y entre las formaciones rocosas del camino como si éstas no representasen obstáculo alguno.

Además, varias veces tomaba vueltas hacia la izquierda. Era bueno escapando. Isaak tenía algunas dificultades visuales a la hora de volver a hallarlo en cada una de esas vueltas.

Pero el muchacho no desistió en su búsqueda y persiguió a aquél sujeto hasta que llegó a una roca empinada. Subió a la misma siguiéndole el rastro, pero una vez en la cima debió dar un paso atrás. Cayó de espaldas en parte por el susto y en gran medida por el cansancio, mas no le dio importancia al dolor de la caída. Debió inspirar hondo varias veces para recobrar el aire.

Isaak volvió a trepar la roca solo para confirmar que su vista no le había jugado una mala pasada.

Encontró que había visto correctamente. Al otro lado de la roca, lo que se apreciaba justo al borde era una fosa honda y llena de un agua distinta a la del cielo, opaca por la carencia de luz. Pero el agua no era lo único que había allí abajo. Grandes corales de diversos colores brillaban en el agua, en la profundidad de la misma. No encontró a la persona con la mirada por más que lo intentó.

No era algo que Isaak no hubiese visto antes. Kanon le dio una guía por el santuario submarino en su segundo día allá abajo, luego de haber cosido su herida —en verdad prefería no pensar mucho en eso, pues había dolido bastante—, y le indicó que la gran fosa de coral marcaba el límite del santuario, aunque aclaró que éste no era el final del reino de los mares.

—Pero no hallarás gran cosa al otro lado, así que, mejor no intentes cruzar por mera curiosidad —había advertido el mayor.

«Técnicamente, no estaría intentando cruzar» razonó el muchacho mirando los corales al fondo. Pero éstos se hallaban tan hondo y el sitio era tan oscuro que al final suspiró y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al templo de Poseidón. Nada le aseguraba que aquella persona estuviese ahí abajo en vez de al otro lado de la gran fosa.

Dudaba entre si debía comentar al hombre de cabello azul sobre su encuentro o mantenerlo en secreto, pues al final, no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido real. Aquél sujeto rubio apareció y desapareció de la mismísima nada, aparentemente.

Con pasos intranquilos, caminó de regreso al templo principal.

* * *

—Con ésto debería bastar.

Kanon recontó las treinta piezas de oro en sus manos antes de cerrar el cofre de madera del cual las había retirado. Guardó el oro en su mochila y trancó el cofre con un simple truco de presión, pues no temía que alguien fuese a encontrarlo, pero sí que el mismo se abriese por error.

Desde hacía años que ni siquiera se molestaba en volver a enterrar el tesoro en la playa, limitándose a ocultarlo entre algunas plantas de hojas gruesas y rocas grandes. A veces pensaba en lo triste que era aquello: que quienes hubieran enterrado aquél tesoro nunca volvieran a buscarlo, ya fuere porque no quisieran o no pudieran hacerlo.

Pero, todavía más deprimente debía ser para ésos piratas el saber que aquellas monedas de oro que ocultaron con tanto afán serían incapaces de brindarles ninguna fortuna real por sí mismas en el futuro, pues el mundo cambiaría el metal por papel y a la gran mayoría de personas ni se les cruzaría por la cabeza considerar valioso un botín que solo les dificultaría la vida al intentar explicar cómo y porqué lo tenían bajo su poder. Eran en verdad un legado inútil.

A Kanon aquello no le importaba demasiado ya que él no vivía en la superficie, así que no necesitaba responder ante ningún gobierno o entidad similar de dónde obtenía ni cómo gastaba sus ingresos económicos. Por esa misma falta de una vivienda estable sobre el nivel del mar, tampoco tenía deseos de forjar una fortuna allí arriba, así que utilizaba los tesoros antiguos con mesura.

Ocultó el cofre de madera y se adentró en la selva de aquella costa pensando en qué debería hacer con el pequeño botín. El precio del oro en América había aumentado aquél mes —relativamente poco, eso sí—, pero a esas horas no habría ninguna casa de empeños o de compra-venta abierta. Sopesó la opción de visitar Rusia, pero estaba seguro de que la última vez que lo hizo había sido estafado por no entender bien el idioma y aún se encontraba resentido por ello.

—Mejor lo cambio por euros —acabó por decidir—. En Italia quizás llegue a tres mil doscientos, es más fácil negociar con ellos.

No quería mantener a su nuevo general aguardando por él todo el día así que, aunque usualmente escogía transportarse como una persona normal con el escaso dinero de su bolsillo, decidió utilizar un truco para llegar al territorio que alguna vez dirigió el imperio conquistador de todas las costas del Mediterráneo, en la duración de un parpadeo.

Su hermano le había enseñado las bases de aquél atajo años atrás, como si se tratase del secreto de un mago, pues le hizo jurar que no las compartiría con nadie. Incluso sabiendo que eso era un imposible para empezar.

A veces añoraba aquellos tiempos.

Pero cuando realizaba el truco, con ciertas modificaciones ideadas por sí mismo, dejaba de hacerlo. El pasado no era más que eso y bien podía apreciarlo como tal a través de sus recuerdos, pero nunca sería capaz de revertir el paso del tiempo. Lo más que podía hacer con su poder era distorsionar el espacio.

El hombre se encontraba solo en medio de la naturaleza, se aseguró de ello antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. En un momento, un destello de luz dorada apareció en la nada frente a él. El destello tomó la forma abstracta de un triángulo y Kanon no dudó al momento de adentrarse en la luz, primero ingresó un pie, luego la cabeza y entonces el resto del cuerpo.

Una vez el hombre desapareció dentro de la figura, ésta también se desvaneció sin dejar rastro de alguna vez haber estado allí.

—

* * *

_«Existen alrededor de doce áreas distribuidas entre los trópicos de Cáncer y de Capricornio, denominadas 'vórtices viles'. Éstos puntos se caracterizan por presentar fallas en instrumentos de medición, casos de desapariciones y fuertes eventos geológicos._

_El Triángulo del Dragón, que no aparece trazado como tal en ningún mapa, forma parte de esa cadena de vórtices.»_

* * *

—

Kanon asomó su cabeza para ver los corales al fondo de la fosa. Lo cierto era que aquello se veía asombroso pero no tenía verdaderas ganas de lanzarse para apreciarlo de cerca. Mas lo único que vio allí abajo fue eso: corales.

Echó algunos mechones de cabello azul hacia atrás y dirigió su vista al muchacho que tenía al lado.

—Bueno… ¿Quién sabe? —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona—. Tal vez viste una sirena.

El ojo sano del chico lo observó con asombro un momento ante tal conclusión, aunque rápidamente frunció el ceño. Kanon quiso decirle que no debería hacer eso —ser tan expresivo— porque las suturas en su rostro podrían moverse y causarle más picazón, pero suponía que se merecía una reacción como aquella. En realidad, se la había buscado.

El chico de pelo verde había pasado los tres días previos buscando las palabras adecuadas para comentarle que se había topado con alguien en santuario, alguien que no era Kanon. Se avergonzaba de pensar que el mayor no le creería tanto como que existiera la posibilidad de que se hubiese imaginado el encuentro. Y cuando por fin se dignó a revelar su secreto, que también a Kanon le costó bastante esfuerzo sonsacar, él iba y optaba por aceptar la segunda inseguridad del chico como la opción más plausible.

Aunque lo cierto es que eso pensaba, pues si hubiese alguien más en el santuario, él lo habría sabido desde el primer segundo en aquella persona pusiere un pie dentro. Después de todo, era la voluntad de Poseidón y los monstruos ancestrales lo que escogía a los generales marina, pero el resto de la población y el ejército debía ser seleccionada por dichos generales y todavía no habían avanzado tanto en el plan. Ni lo harían, hasta que los siete se hallasen reunidos.

Isaak lo sacó de sus divagaciones al poco rato, más confundido que molesto.

—No pudo ser una sirena, tenía piernas como las mías, no aletas —explicó.

Kanon quiso reír, aunque no supo si tal impulso fue causado por molestia o porque en verdad consideraba aquello hilarante. Al menos el chico no se había tomado a mal su comentario.

Pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar el suceso, aunque no podía simplemente ignorar el tema. Emprendió camino por el borde de la fosa y aguardó hasta oír los pasos de Isaak detrás suyo. Tenían un lugar al cual dirigirse y prefería llegar allí antes del anochecer, aquella solo había sido una parada oportuna.

—¿Creciste en el norte, Isaak? —cuestionó a la ligera y ya adivinando la respuesta, pues el acento del chico lo delataba—. Las sirenas con cola de pez son populares por allí, pero recuerda que nos encontramos en otro sitio.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Kanon volteó el rostro sin dejar de caminar, para apreciar la expresión interesada del muchacho de cabello verde. Se preguntó por un momento si él mismo solía verse así antes de oír los relatos de las aventuras de su hermano años atrás. Esperaba no desilusionar con su respuesta.

Así que el mayor se esforzó en adornar la explicación con casi todo lo que sabía sobre aquellos seres mitológicos y más. Similitudes, diferencias, ejemplos; Isaak tampoco dejaba de cuestionar. Entre voces animadas y pasos tranquilos llegaron a su segunda parada.

—Cuando regresemos al templo de Poseidón, te enseñaré que no estaba bromeando —prometió—. Pero ahora, ven, mira ésto.

Habían bordeado la enorme fosa durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron allí. Isaak se aproximó a su lado, al límite del acantilado. Pareció entender porqué estaban allí y no en otro sitio con bastante facilidad, aunque lo cierto es que aquello era notable: ahí en donde estaban, el hueco entre el santuario y el resto del territorio se hacía un tanto más estrecho. No por ésto la distancia y las diferencias en el nivel del terreno dejaban de impresionar, la posibilidad de una caída era lo menos incitante.

—¿No hay otra manera?

—Dijiste que querías verla.

—Y eso haré —se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho, mirando al mayor con toda la seguridad que era incapaz de dirigir a la grieta submarina.

—Bien, entonces, yo iré primero. Tan solo imítame.

Kanon dio la espalda a la fosa y avanzó varios metros, pues el envión resultaba crucial al momento de saltar aquél precipicio. A él la repetición le había quitado el susto, además de que nunca le tuvo un particular pavor a las alturas para empezar. Volteó media vuelta cuando le pareció haber tomado distancia suficiente y se aseguró de tener la atención de Isaak antes de señalar al suelo bajo sus pies, el chico entendió su mensaje y asintió en respuesta.

El hombre tomó aire y colocó un pie delante del otro, apenas inclinó el torso. Exhaló y empezó la carrera.

Como el muchacho poseía cierta consciencia sobre las capacidades de un santo, no se molestó en mantener un ritmo que cualquier persona alcanzaría a apreciar. Aceleró el paso hasta donde lo consideró suficiente y justo un metro antes de la caída se posicionó para saltar, dispuesto a romper con creces cualquier récord mundial que se hallase vigente. Debía cruzar unos veintitrés metros de longitud con aquél acto, después de todo.

Cuando alcanzó el límite de altura sobre la grieta, bajó la vista y alzó los brazos, recordando un poco de su infancia y cuánto disfrutaba arrojarse al mar desde las alturas, ignorante de cualquier peligro que aquello pudiese conllevar. Los corales parecían brillar más a esa distancia. Pero el suelo se movía debajo suyo a gran velocidad, así que se preparó para la caída.

Había calculado correctamente, pues cuando aterrizó al otro lado de la fosa, lo hizo unos cinco metros adentrado en el terreno seguro. Tocó el suelo con pies y manos, pero se levantó rápidamente. Le tomó poco tiempo relajarse antes de voltear y observar la cima del otro lado.

Isaak no se encontraba esperando al borde por alguna señal. Kanon apenas alcanzó a notar que el chico estaba corriendo hacia él cuando éste ya había saltado. No parecía faltarle velocidad.

Desde su sitio alcanzó a ver la emoción en el rostro ajeno, la boca y ojo bien abiertos por la impresión de lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco parecía haberle faltado impulso a la hora de saltar, pues consiguió una buena altura.

Pero, algo falló.

Isaak se dio cuenta justo antes de llegar al otro lado y Kanon lo imaginó por la manera en que cambió su mirada antes de que ocurriese. El muchacho apenas consiguió tocar tierra con la punta de su pie derecho. De alguna forma lo había conseguido, el cruzar, pero algo había sido insuficiente. Quizás simplemente se asustó al final.

Kanon tuvo los reflejos necesarios para correr hacia el borde y tomar el brazo del chico antes de que éste cayese hacia atrás. Lo jaló hacia sí para alejarlo del peligro. Una vez entendió lo que ocurrió, Isaak se apartó rápido de su agarre, alejándose todavía más de la fosa mientras la miraba con cierto recelo.

El mayor sabía que no era bueno permitirle aterrarse por algo como eso, así que lo alcanzó pronto y tomó sus hombros para forzarlo a dar la vuelta. Le dio un empujón leve y comenzó a caminar a su lado, guiando el paso.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —aunque no se refería a la ejecución, sino a la confianza, pues la primera vez que él mismo cruzó esa grieta, debió tomar carrera seis veces antes de atreverse a dar el brinco. Temía tanto haber hecho un mal cálculo que continuaba echándose atrás—. Estoy hablando en serio, esperaba tener que ayudarte mucho más de lo que lo he hecho.

Isaak no contestó pero su expresión mejoró bastante.

* * *

Cada vez que Isaak no lograba superar un entrenamiento, o sus propias expectativas sobre el mismo, sentía un sabor agrio en la boca que le impedía responder a los consejos o felicitaciones de su maestro Camus con nada más que un movimiento de cabeza. Había veces en que ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

Con Kanon le ocurrió algo parecido, no tuvo ni la decencia de agradecerle por salvarlo y emprendieron el camino en silencio. Anduvieron durante horas, hasta que el mayor finalmente se detuvo. Se hallaban en el límite sur del territorio de Poseidón, un límite claro e inconfundible incluso en su transparencia, pues las aguas allí no eran tranquilas. Tomaban la forma de una interminable cascada sin soporte.

—Está por allí —fue lo primero que dijo Kanon, apuntando al océano enfrente suyo—. Es la única cosa viva con la cual podrías considerar que convives aquí abajo cuando yo no estoy. Aunque no ha despertado en mucho tiempo.

Pese a la sonrisa del hombre y el timbre animado de sus palabras, Isaak comprendió que tal vez aquello era mejor de esa manera. Kanon le había explicado que un monstruo cuidaba del reino cuando nadie más era capaz de hacerlo y que seguramente llevaba siglos allí, aguardando por su dios. Monstruo o no, debía estar cansado.

—¿La has visto despierta alguna vez? —cuestionó el muchacho mientras intentaba localizar a la criatura del otro lado de la cortina de agua.

—Sí. Cuando tiene hambre sale a buscar comida. Una vez conseguí verlo devorando a una ballena de un bocado —«Debe ser enorme» pensó Isaak, aunque esa cualidad no correspondía con el tiempo que le estaba tomando ubicarla—. No mires tan lejos, está justo ahí.

Nuevamente, el hombre de cabello azul apuntó al suelo que tenían justo enfrente e Isaak miró hacia allí. La profundidad del océano provocaba que la luz fuese más tenue a esas alturas, pero no conseguía distinguir nada aparte de rocas blanquecinas y unas pocas anguilas negras nadando sin rumbo alrededor de éstas.

Pensó en pedir alguna otra pista, mas entonces notó las burbujas.

Un montón de enormes burbujas casi imperceptibles salieron de entre las rocas en dirección a la superficie. Las rocas se movieron apenas un poco luego de eso. Isaak tuvo que prestar mucha atención y mantenerse todo lo quieto posible para notar otra cosa: no solo eran unas rocas sino gran parte del terreno lo que se movía, muy lentamente. De arriba hacia abajo, de vuelta hacia arriba, las burbujas aparecían, y repetía.

La tierra allí abajo estaba respirando.

El muchacho apartó la vista, consiguiendo distinguir a lo lejos otro tipo de roca en el agua, una más oscura que contrastaba con las formaciones blancas y parecía bordearlas. El blanco conquistaba una distancia considerable, como mínimo. Una que él solo había imaginado al oír relatos de otras personas.

—¿Qué tan grande es? —decidió preguntar.

Kanon alzó los hombros.

—Grande.

_«El Triángulo del Dragón recibe éste nombre por la creencia de que fieros dragones marinos habitan la zona y devoran botes pesqueros y navíos de guerra por igual.»_

—Entonces, ¿qué has decidido?

Kanon acabó de retirar las puntadas del párpado. El daño en el rostro del chico continuaba siendo notable, la cicatriz que se extendía desde la mejilla hasta la frente se quedaría allí por toda su vida, pero al menos el párpado estaba bien.

—Quiero quedarme y ayudar a proteger éste reino —el muchacho abrió su ojo sano y miró al hombre—. Mi maestro me enseñó que debía ayudar a las personas siempre que fuese capaz e incuso cuando no. Si soy necesario aquí, Kanon, entonces quiero quedarme.

El mayor abrió el párpado dañado y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar al chico si era capaz de ver algo con ese ojo. Resultaba obvio que no lo hacía. Lo más recomendable sería extirpar el globo, pero él no tenía la suficiente confianza o conocimientos para hacer algo así.

—¿Sientes algo?, ¿te duele?

—Me molesta —ante eso, dejó el ojo del chico en paz y decidió retomar la conversación previa.

—¿No los extrañarás?

—Claro que lo haré. Pero creo que ellos pueden vivir sin mí. Además, ya no tengo necesidad de entrenar para conseguir la armadura del Cisne, ¿no es cierto?

—El Kraken te escogió, pero debes ser tú quien lo acepte —Kanon estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar el parche que había comprado el día anterior, uno café de estilo pirata.

Lo colocó alrededor de la cabeza de Isaak y juzgó que le sentaba bien. El chico no se quejó.

—Aunque digas eso, no creo estar al nivel todavía.

Ignorando aquél comentario, Kanon invitó al muchacho de cabello verde a ponerse de pie y éste lo siguió fuera de aquella habitación. El templo de Poseidón era colosal, sobretodo cuando se ignoraba el camino principal desde la entrada hacia el salón del trono; el resto de la construcción parecía ser un laberinto levantado a propósito. Por fuera se veía mucho más equilibrado de lo que realmente era, pues en el interior uno se sentía atrapado en un arrecife o en una caverna subacuática.

Salieron por el pasillo a uno de los patios interiores, que al igual que los demás, tenía una pequeña fuente en el centro. Desde ése patio en particular podían ver la punta del pilar índico si alzaban la mirada al mar. Fue al hacer ésto que una idea llegó a la mente del general marina: él mismo quizás no fuese capaz de extirpar el globo ocular de su nuevo compañero sin peligro, pero, conocía a alguien que sí podía hacerlo.

Estiró los brazos al frente y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a su nuevo general.

—Si esa es tu decisión, ya va siendo hora de que conozcas al resto de tus compañeros, ¿no te parece?

Había revelado poco sobre ellos, lo suficiente como para que fuesen interesantes y no tanto como para que no dejasen nada que desear. Eso fue sencillo. Mantener a los otros generales lejos del santuario submarino, en cambio, resultó ser más complicado de lo que hubiese esperado, pues todos sentían curiosidad en mayor o menor medida por el nuevo integrante de su orden. Simplemente tuvo suerte de que el más curioso fuese también el más ocupado en la superficie.

Isaak contempló un rato las aguas sobre sus cabezas antes de asentir.

Resultaba divertida la notable emoción que tenía presente en la mirada, que fallaba en disfrazar como determinación.

—

* * *

_«Se decía que el mismísimo dios Poseidón otorgó a los Dioscuros el poder de rescatar a los marineros que naufragaban en el mar._

_Los gemelos hijos de Zeus fueron conocidos como los santos patronos de los marineros.»_

* * *

—

**N/A:** Dios, creo que escribí de más y no suficiente de lo que quería. Igualmente espero que la lectura haya sido entretenida, al menos. Tomé la decisión de incluir una pareja aquí, han tenido un _hint_ en medio de éste capítulo. ¡Acepto cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar!

No saben cuánto odio que ff no permita dejar renglones libres, por cierto.

_«éstos separadores»_ contienen información de distintas páginas web:

-Ceto, de Mitología Griega (.info)

-Dragones, de Mitología (.info)

-Los gemelos que conquistaron las estrellas, de Turismo de las estrellas

-El Triángulo del Dragón, de Mitos, monstruos y leyendas


End file.
